1. Field
One or more aspects of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) lighting apparatus using OLEDs.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) lighting apparatus displays images using light emitted from OLEDs. An OLED generates light by using energy created when excitons, which are formed by combining electrons and holes in an organic emission layer, fall to a base state. An OLED lighting apparatus is merely required to generate light, and thus may have a relatively simple structure in comparison to an OLED display apparatus.
Meanwhile, an OLED lighting apparatus may include an emission region for emitting light, and a non-emission region around the emission region. The non-emission region may include a sealing region for sealing the emission region and a pad region for coupling electrodes of an OLED.